El juicio Final
by Little Lamb 2013
Summary: Antes de la guerra, el caballero debe confesar sus pecados... ¿Será capaz una vieja amistad superar una traición? ¡Cada uno deberá conocerse en el campo de batalla! Destino y Muerte; Amistad y amor; Lágrimas y sonrisas...¡Y todo en un campo de Fútbol!
1. Prólogo

**Combinación Dorada**

 **Prólogo**

En Nankatsu, el día transcurría tranquilo y parecía que nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, la misma casa chica donde vivió en su infancia y adolescencia estaba traicionando a su cordura. Quería estar en calma, deseando una y otra vez volver el tiempo para así poder retrocederlo y disfrutar del sueño que estaba viviendo sin culpas ni ataduras.

A sus 21 años, Sanae Nakazawa al fin era la esposa del jugador de fútbol número uno de Japón, y en su vientre, llevaba la semilla de Tsubasa Ozora.

Amaba sentirse admirada por todos y todas cada vez que aparecía en algún lugar público. Tenía la atención que deseaba de todos los familiares y amigos de su esposo, pero aún así, eso no era suficiente ¡Ella quería más! ¡Ella quería ser el sol que estaba por sobre el rey del Fútbol japonés! ¡Lo merecía! ¡Lo merecía de verdad! Había estado enamorada de Tsubasa Ozora desde niña, y siempre lo había seguido a todas partes sin dudarlo. Todo el mundo sabía que ella existía solo para él y muchos hacían bromas con respecto a eso. Muchas de sus amigas terminaron dejándola sola, pues su único tema de conversación era Tsubasa y el fútbol.

Todo eso cambió cuando se convirtió en la esposa del mejor jugador de fútbol en Japón ¡Todos y todas la adoraban! Las personas que se alejaron de ella, querían volver a entrar en su círculo de amistades y lo intentaban de la manera más absurda.

Antes, habría bastado solo con una hermosa declaración de su amado Tsubasa, pero después de haber soportado tanta soledad y conformarse con tener a su marido solo en la cama (Pues éste se la pasaba todo el día entrenando y parecía no tener tiempo para ella), decidió tomar el tiempo de las otras personas que si estaban dispuestas a entregárselo.

Ahora, que estaba en la casa de sus padres en Japón, se sentía ahogada…

Quería olvidarse de todo lo que le hacía mal

Quería matar uno por uno los recuerdos que la hacían sentir tan miserable…

Tsubasa estaba en Barcelona, jugando con el equipo Japonés la final contra España.

Era ridículo haber regresado a Japón siendo que su marido estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, pero su familia sabía que Tsubasa no tendría tiempo de cuidar a su mujer que estaba embarazada de gemelos, y tampoco querían que alguien desconocido lo hiciera, es por eso que los señores Ozora decidieron que Sanae se quedase en Japón hasta que los niños nacieran y así, tendrían una excusa para ver a su hijo mayor una vez que terminara el campeonato y pidiese vacaciones para quedarse disfrutando al menos un par de semanas su paternidad.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó y al ver que nadie lo contestaba, lo tomó

-¿Aló? – Contestó

- ** _¿Nakazawa?_** \- Era una voz conocida… Una voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba. Su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes y sintió que hasta los gemelos que llevaba en su vientre se agitaron, pues uno de ellos pateó fuertemente su costilla- **_Soy yo_**

Sanae suspiró profundamente e intentó que su voz no temblase ante la interacción que estaba teniendo con el mejor amigo y compañero de su marido.

-Lo sé, Taro

- ** _Debo decirle…Debo decirle todo lo que pasó_**

-¿Antes de la final?- Preguntó ella mecánicamente, sin expresión alguna en su voz. No podía creer lo estúpido que ese tipo podía ser

- ** _Debo decirle ahora. No puedo esperar_**

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Misaki- Dijo. No esperó la respuesta de Taro, pues colgó antes de que el número 11 pudiese decir algo más…

-Perderán por mi culpa… - Susurró, mientras se sentaba cerca de la ventana a observar la noche que estaba adentrándose no solo en el cielo, sino que también en su vida- Perderán por mi culpa… - Repitió.

* * *

 **Hola!**  
 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Estoy acá nuevamente con éste proyecto que no sigue ningún patrón… estoy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre y espero que les guste esta locura.**

 **Debo aclarar que no todo es sentimentalismo. Habrá futbol y espero que no existan en éste fanfic las Marie Sues… Se agradece de antemano la cantidad de buenas y buenos escritores de fanfictions. Estuve un tiempo alejada del medio, pues 90 de los 100 fanfictions que habían dentro del fandom los escribía una sola persona y era la misma historia narrada de diferentes maneras. Hace un tiempo volví a leer un par de fanfictions y me han parecido bastante buenos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. I: La Traición del primer Caballero

**El Juicio Final**

 **Capítulo 1:** _La Traición del primer Caballero_

 **Barcelona.**

(El día de la Gran Final: Japón V/S España)

 _¡Y finalmente ha llegado el gran día! El equipo Japonés ha alcanzado un avance histórico gracias a su capitán, Tsubasa Ozora y su inseparable compañero, Taro Misaki. Hay que recordar que para el Capitán Ozora es un momento mágico tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, pues su esposa está embarazada de mellizos y hace un buen par de meses ha estado llevando puesta la camiseta del Barcelona._

 _Lamentablemente, Taro Misaki no ha tenido la misma suerte, pues su carrera se ha visto estancada por un grave accidente automovilístico, el cual ha dañado considerablemente a su pierna izquierda. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a jugar para llevarse a Japón la copa que tanto deseamos todos._

 **(Cinco horas antes del partido…)**

Tsubasa estaba en la cancha, a pesar de que el entrenador lo había citado para una reunión de último minuto. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para relajarse. Necesitaba sentir cerca la presencia del balón de fútbol, su inseparable amigo, adaptándose al campo de juego, el cual sería testigo de su gran victoria.

-Buenos días, Tsubasa- Una voz conocida para él lo sacó de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente sonrió.

-¡Hola Taro! ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¿Lo puedes creer?- Preguntó entusiasmado- ¿Estás listo para alcanzar tus sueños, amigo? ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE CONTIGO A MI LADO, GANAREMOS LA COPA! ¡Ya verás que sí! Y prometo que cuando eso pase, te ayudaré para que puedas jugar a mi lado en el Cataluña….

Estaba eufórico, quería ganar a como de lugar. Necesitaba brindarle ese triunfo a la selección de Japón. Mucha gente estaría viendo el partido en sus casas, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle al mundo entero que Japón podía batirse a duelo con los mejores y salir victorioso. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo que Tsubasa no podía explicar. Tal vez eran las nubes que amenazadoramente estaban invadiendo el cielo azul, tal vez era porque la temperatura en el estadio estaba bajando, tal vez era porque no tenía hambre y eso no era normal en él… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué era ese extraño presentimiento? Estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Incluso Taro estaba distante, no era su compañero de siempre. Desde que había tenido el accidente, el número 11 había cambiado mucho su actitud, y la verdad es que Tsubasa se sentía algo responsable de ello, pues habían hecho una promesa: Ambos lograrían llegar a las grandes ligas juntos. Lamentablente, esa promesa no pudo cumplirse gracias a los malos ratos que Taro tuvo que pasar a causa de su lesión. Sin embargo, él siempre quiso estar cerca de Misaki para apoyarlo y recordarle que aún era un gran jugador y que podía llegar lejos si él se lo proponía

-Tsubasa… - Taro se acercó a él y lo enfrentó- No soy digno de tu confianza amigo… Me pones en un pedestal demasiado alto

-¿Qué dices? – Tsubasa lo miraba extrañado- Si es por tu pierna, estoy seguro de que puedes…

-Tsubasa- Lo interrumpió- Tengo que decirte algo. No tiene nada que ver con mi pierna. No es mi pierna, es una sombra que nos separa y no quiero que hoy exista.

-¿Taro…? ¿De qué hablas, amigo?-Preguntó el capitán de la selección japonesa.

El número 11 lo miró a los ojos, y después de tomar una bocanada de aire habló:

-Estoy enamorado de Sanae, Tsubasa

Y fue ahí donde el cielo entero se nubló y un peso enorme se posó sobre ambos amigos.

Tsubasa miraba al que durante 11 años había sido su gran amigo. No entendía lo que estaba hablando ¿Era una broma? ¡Sanae era su esposa! ¡Tendrían hijos y habían formado un hogar! ¡Tenía a una mujer maravillosa, atenta y buena! ¿Qué mierda se había fumado Misaki?

-Fue cuando estuviste en Brasil- Explicó Taro- Sanae y yo éramos compañeros de escuela y también era nuestra Manager en el equipo, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos ¡Te juro que no lo busqué! ¡Fue un hechizo! Y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ella. Por mucho tiempo lo negué, sabía que la admiración que sentía hacia ella era absurda, pero un día no pude más y…

-No hables más. Lo resolveremos pronto. Ahora hay un partido que ganar

Ojos fríos, entrecejo fruncido y la ira recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Así estaba Tsubasa Ozora, el eterno capitán de la selección Japonesa.

Taro agachó la mirada y asintió. Sin embargo, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa reacción. Quería ser golpeado o insultado, pero no quería volver a ver en su vida la expresión de desilusión que Tsubasa le brindaba.

-¡ENTRENEMOS MISAKI!- Gritó el capitán lanzándole el balón- QUIERO QUE ENTRENES HASTA HARTARTE ¿ENTENDISTE?

Tsubasa jamás le había gritado en los entrenamientos como en ese instante. La combinación dorada había quedado atrás, pareciera que nada podía coordinar los movimientos de ambos hombres

-EL PASE FUE DEMASIADO LARGO, MISAKI! NO QUIERO QUE DESCANSES HASTA QUE PUEDAS HACER UN PASE DECENTE. SI SIGUES ASÍ NO PODEMOS GANAR

-¿Qué pasa acá?- Preguntó sorprendido Ishizaki, llegando al campo de juego, seguido por Genzo, quién miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido y sin entender.

-Algo que espero no sacrifique los ánimos del equipo- Respondió Wakabayashi, preocupado.

Taro estaba cansado, no podía más. Tsubasa lo había reventado con el entrenamiento sorpresa. Poco a poco todos los miembros del equipo se unieron a Wakabayashi e Ishizaki, y miraban sorprendidos como la combinación dorada estaba fallando una y otra vez. Nadie entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan rara del capitán hacia el número 11 de la selección japonesa? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con la sincronía de los dos eternos amigos dentro del campo de juego?

-Tsubasa ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Hikaru, observando al capitán abandonando el campo de juego ofuscado. Definitivamente el ambiente podía cortarse con una tijera.

-Voy a hacer una llamada. Ve a la ducha, Misaki. Tenemos un partido que jugar dentro de un rato.

Tsubasa se fue aparentemente tranquilo hacia los vestidores, pero por dentro, sentía que todo era una pesadilla ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso Sanae también respondía los sentimientos de Misaki? ¿Habría estado con él en la cama?

" _Cálmate. Debe haber una explicación"_ Se dijo, mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de la casa de sus suegros, donde estaba su mujer.

Esperó cinco segundos (Los cuales se le hicieron eternos) y finalmente, la voz de Sanae le había contestado

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA SOBRE MISAKI?

Directo al grano. No podía ser de otra manera. Sabía que estaba poniendo a la mujer en un buen aprieto, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE TI, SANAE?

- ** _No te dije nada Tsubasa_** \- La voz de su esposa sonaba natural, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le afectara- **_porque cuando todo eso pasó fui a buscarte a Brasil. Porque cuando el confesó sus sentimientos, yo estaba más que segura que quería vivir el resto de mis días contigo Ozora ¿Puedes entender el punto? No es relevante para mí. Puede que para él si lo sea, pero yo estoy contigo y a menos que quieras echarme al viento, yo no renunciaré a ti por nada ni por nadie._**

Tsubasa suspiró hondamente. Ella tenía razón. Estaba actuando como un loco. Tal vez Misaki sentía algo por ella, pero ella estaba casada con él

-Tienes razón. No puedo culparte de nada, Sanae. Perdóname… Te llevaré la medalla de oro como presente y pronto estaré allá para estar contigo y los niños. Lo prometo

Colgó inmediatamente y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Esto es una locura...- Suspiró

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del estadio antes de que se llenara. Sentía las voces de los reporteros que poco a poco empezaban a llegar. Bajó inmediatamente las escaleras donde el equipo se encontraba. Necesitaba tomar una buena ducha antes de empezar a jugar para relajarse.

Antes de toparse con el último escalón se topó con Misaki, éste estaba con el cabello húmedo (Lo que probaba que le había hecho caso y se había duchado después del micro entrenamiento pre partido). El número 11 estaba solo, lo miraba suplicante, como si quisiera pedirle perdón con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por favor, no te enojes con Sanae. Es mi culpa todo

Tsubasa sentía que todo dentro de su ser estaba ardiendo a causa de la ira que estaba experimentando ¡YA BASTA! Era suficiente. Primero, ese idiota lo ponía en aprietos con Sanae; Segundo, lo ponía histérico antes del partido; y tercero, jamás nadie lo había hecho sentir tan inseguro. Por un instante sintió que toda razón se había esfumado y no pudo controlar su puño, el cual en menos de un segundo se encontraba en plena cara de Taro.

-NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE MI MUJER, MALDITO IDIOTA- Bramó Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ozora!- Misugi, quién pasaba por allí, miró la escena horrorizado y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres y trató de alejarlo de Misaki antes de que eso se pusiera peor- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado hoy, debes dejarlo atrás. No puedes dejar que tus celos nublen tus sentidos

-¿Celos…?- Preguntó irónicamente el capitán de la selección japonesa, para después apuntar con rabia a Misaki- Dime Misugi ¿Podrías confiar en un compañero que juega escondido entre las sombras? ¡Esto se acabó, Taro! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡SE ACABO!

Taro miró a Tsubasa, su amigo de más de 11 años dándole la espalda y caminando lejos de él. Sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que nada volvería a ser como era antes, pero no había vuelta atrás. Una mujer había nublado sus sentidos, ella lo había hecho sentir el amor más grande, pero a la vez más ingrato.

-¿Estás bien, Misaki?- Le preguntó Jun, posando una mano sobre sus hombros

-Él nunca me perdonará, Misugi

-¿Qué ocurre acá?- Matsuyama se acercó a ellos con extrañeza- Me acabo de topar a Tsubasa, estaba bastante enojado

-Creo que deberías saberlo, Hikaru- Habló Misugi- **La combinación dorada _se ha acabado_.**


	3. II: Camelot en llamas

" **El Juicio Final"**

" _ **H**_ _abía una vez..._

… _Los caballeros de la mesa redonda quienes cuidaban el Santo Grial después de haber hecho un voto de lealtad…_

… _Pero cuando el **P** rimer **C** aballero se enamoró de la reina, Camelot ardió en llamas y la mesa redonda fue destruida_ _ **"**_

 **Capítulo II** : Camelot en llamas

 **(Estadio Nou. España)**

 _*Finalmente ha llegado el día más esperado por todos ¡Estamos a punto de presenciar la gran final entre Japón y España! La hinchada está lista, y en los camarines del equipo Japonés el silencio reina como nunca (Tal vez están mentalizándose para el gran encuentro)._

 _Hay un extraño clima el día de hoy. De pronto, unas amenazantes nubes han invadido el hermoso cielo que teníamos ésta mañana y los expertos dicen que hay riesgo de que una tormenta venga a hacernos compañía y arruine las buenas condiciones climáticas del partido._

 _Ambos equipos salen a la cancha alineados, liderados por ambos capitanes*_

El estadio estaba lleno. Tsubasa veía como la hinchada japonesa vitoreaba sus nombres, sin soltar los hombros del niño pequeño que lo estaba acompañando. Hubiese querido que Sanae estuviese cerca de él en esos momentos, apoyándolo, diciéndole en la cara lo poco que le importaban los sentimientos de Taro ¡Demonios! Estaba más nervioso y ansioso que nunca.

Una vez que terminaron de cantar el himno nacional, soltó los hombros de un niño pequeño que tenía al frente (Un jugador del equipo junior del Barcelona, quién estaba alucinado, al igual que todos los pequeños que estaban en la cancha acompañando a cada uno de los jugadores). El pequeño le pedía en español una y otra vez un autógrafo. Tsubasa se acercó, le firmó su pequeña polera y lo abrazó, para después tomarse una fotografía con él.

-Vamos, Tsubasa. Ganaremos hoy- Le animó Aoi, quién le daría el primer pase en lugar de Taro.

Notó que muchos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Taro jugando en la defensa y no en el medio campo como era de esperarse. Posó un instante su mirada en el número 11 de Japón, quién también lo estaba mirando con uno de sus párpados inflamados y de un extraño color morado, a causa del golpe que le había propinado horas antes del partido.

 _*¡Qué emoción! ¡El encuentro está a punto de empezar! Ambos equipos están frente a frente, esperando el pitazo inicial. Recordemos que España cuenta con la invencible dupla de Numancia, conformada por Rafael y Miguel. Por el otro lado, tenemos a la legendaria combinación japonesa, formada por Misaki y el Capitán Ozora, quienes por primera vez han sido separados. En el Lugar de Misaki se encuentra Aoi Shingo ¿Será una nueva estrategia del entrenador Gamo? ¡No lo sabemos! Esperamos que ese experimento no sea perjudicial para la escuadra japonesa_

 _¡Y EMPIEZA EL JUEGO!_

 _Inmediatamente el equipo del sol naciente ataca con Aoi Shingo y Tsubasa Ozora. Shingo, a gran velocidad, deja atrás a su oponente, mientras que el capitán Ozora está atrapado entre dos gigantes del fútbol español*_

-Demonios- Tsubasa estaba en problemas, no podía saltar para esquivar el fuerte bloqueo español. Su cabeza ardía y no sabía cómo zafar y liberarse. La increíble combinación de Miguel y Rafael lo tenía atrapado- DÉJENME PASAR- Sin pensarlo, saltó. lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Lo único que supo es que había intentado zafarse de un golpe cortesía de Rafael y, a consecuencia de esto, cayó de espalda al suelo y se golpeó el hombro, el mismo que tanto tiempo había tardado en sanar después del encuentro del Nankatsu contra el TOHO hace años atrás.

 _*España inmediatamente contraataca, tomando dominio del balón. El equipo japonés no es capaz de detener el ataque de Miguel, quién se prepara para lanzar su increíble tiro del Dragón. Wakabayashi espera en la portería, desafiando al jugador español Y….. ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL EQUIPO ESPAÑOL! 1 A 0 ESTÁ EL MARCADOR. LA HINCHADA ESPAÑOLA HA ENLOQUECIDO Y CELEBRA CON GRAN JÚBILO ÉSTE PEQUEÑO GRAN PASO DE SU SELECCIÓN*_

-¡DEMONIOS!- Gritó Tsubasa, incorporándose con un gran dolor en su hombro izuierdo

-¿Estás bien?- Ishizaki estaba a su lado, y lo miraba con preocupación

-Tranquilo… Hay que seguir… ¿Cómo DEMONIOS PUDIERON ANOTAR TAN RÁPIDO?- Tsubasa estaba perdiendo la cordura

-TRANQUILO CHICOS- Era Taro, quién estaba listo para atacar- ES SOLO UN GOL… ESTAMOS RECIÉN COMENZANDO ¡PODEMOS REVERTIR LA SITUACIÓN!

 _*Japón vuelve a atacar inmediatamente. Matsuyama entrega el balón a Tsubasa directamente. Tsubasa le pasa el balón a Misaki… ¡PERO NO HAY NADIE! ¡QUE ERROR MÁS ABSURDO! Al parecer no es el mejor día para la escuadra japonesa_ *

-¿DÓNDE MIERDA TE ENCONTRABAS MISAKI?- Gritó enfadado Ozora

-HE ESTADO ACÁ… FUISTE TÚ QUIEN NO ME HA VISTO- Se defendió el número 11

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- Kojiro estaba frustrado- ¡¿ACASO NO SON USTEDES LA BRILLANTE COMBINACIÓN DORADA?! EMPIECEN A JUGAR Y NO A CHARLAR, COMADRES

 _*Misaki recupera el balón y se lo entrega a Tsubasa, éste a su vez corre unos metros con él y se lo devuelve, pero el árbitro toca el silbato e indica que es un fuera de lugar*_

-¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA MALDITO &%& DE &$%&, MISAKI? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR A MI LADO!

-NO ME CULPES A MI. HE ESTADO A TU LADO

 _*El cielo sobre el estadio Nou está volviéndose cada vez más oscuro. Las nubes son amenazadoras y la combinación dorada japonesa está descordinadísima. Esperamos que eso no arruine sus planes de ser campeones en éste torneo._

 _Tsubasa recupera el balón y está en posición de gol*_

-¡NO LO LANCES AÚN. PÁSALO!- Le gritó Hyuga, exasperado

 _*Tsubasa tira y realiza un espectacular tiro del tigre y…¡DIOS! NO PUEDO CREERLO, CHOCA EN EL ARCO FRONTAL ¡Que oportunidad ha perdido Japón!*_

-¡DEMONIOS!- Gritó Kojiro

 _*El balón nuevamente está bajo el dominio español, quienes están bastante confiados después de los garrafales errores cometidos por la escuadra japonesa._

 _Miguel tiene una nueva oportunidad de gol ¡Y LANZA UN MARAVILLOSO CAÑONAZO! … ¡Vaya! Ha fallado. El increíble portero Wakabayashi ha detenido el disparo de un puñetazo, lanzando el esférico lejos de la portería… ¡PERO MIGUEL NO SE HA RENDIDO Y RECUPERA EL BALÓN Y LANZA YYYYYYYYYYYYY…._ _ **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ESPAÑA!**_ _¡2 A 0 ES EL MARCADOR! ¡EL PORTERO JAPONÉS HA VUELTO A FALLAR!_

 _El árbitro hace sonar el silbato, lo que indica que ha llegado el final del primer tiempo, dejando a España en la cabeza con éste 2 a 0. Ambos equipos salen del campo de juego entre los vítores de la hinchada española que no cabe de la emoción*_

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Poco a poco el camarín de Japón empezó a poblarse. Los ánimos dentro de él estaban bastante exaltados. Nadie podía creer el resultado tan mediocre del primer tiempo ¡Era una broma! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todos estaban criticando el mal trabajo que se había hecho durante la primera parte del partido. Gamo entró con rabia, pateando un banco.

-¡APESTAN! ¡CADA UNO DE USTEDES APESTA!- Gritó, para después señalar con el dedo a Tsubasa y a Taro- EN ESPECIAL USTEDES DOS ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LA COMBINACIÓN DORADA? ¡ESTUVIERON IRRECONOCIBLES! ¡NECESITO QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES SE ENFOQUE EN LO QUE ENTRENAMOS! ¡HOY ES LA FINAL, POR DIOS SANTO! ¡NO ES UNA PICHANGA DE BARRIO! ¡¿PUEDEN SUS MALDITAS CABEZAS RECEPCIONAR BIEN LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR?! – Y diciendo esto salió de los camerinos, dando un fuerte portonazo

-Está fuera de sus cabales- Observó Hikaru, sacándose la polera- Siento decirte esto Tsubasa, pero hoy no estuviste en el partido. Tus asuntos personales no deben influir en tu juego ¡ESO ES LO QUE DEBE HACER UN VERDADERO CAPITÁN! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES DIGNO DE SER NUESTRO CAPITÁN!

Todos los que estaban dentro del camarín se soprendieron por las palabras de Hikaru.

-Matsuyama tiene razón- Siguió Hyuga- No estuviste hoy dentro de la cancha, Tsubasa. Se supone que como nuestro capitán, deberías contenernos. Sin embargo, no dejaste de cometer error tras error. Gamo tiene razón: No estamos en una pichanga de barrio ¡Estamos en la final! ¡NECESITAMOS A UN CAPITÁN, TSUBASA!

Todos miraban la situación, y nadie se atrevía a defender a Ozora, pues tanto Hikaru como Kojiro estaban en lo cierto: "Necesitaban al antiguo Tsubasa"

-Bueno-Habló Tsubasa después de una larga e incómoda pausa- Veo que están todos de acuerdo- Sin esperar más, se sacó la banda de capitán y se la arrojó a Misaki- ¡HE AQUÍ SU NUEVO CAPITÁN!- Todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de Tsubasa- Pero no me pidan que confíe en él… No puedo entregar mi lealtad a alguien que ha intentado encamarse con mi mujer

-¡TSUBASA!- Gritó desesperado Ishizaki, pero el número 10 ya había salido de los camarines, dejándolos a todos sin habla.

Taro quiso desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Todo el equipo lo miraba sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¡Amistad, niñez y lealtad! ¡TODO ESO YA NO EXISTE GRACIAS A ESA MALDITA PERRA AMARILLA!- Gritó Wakabayashi, mirando con furia a Misaki, quién no dio más de la ira y se abalanzó contra el portero, quién ni se inmutó en moverse para esquivarlo, pues Kojiro y Jun detuvieron al número 11

-¡Cálmate, Misaki!- Le pidió Matsuyama- Y tú mejor cállate, Wakabayashi

-¡Deja a Sanae fuera de esto! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Mejor concéntrate en atajar esos goles que la escuadra española tiene planeado meterte!

Genzo miró a Taro, y sonrió con desprecio.

-Esta bien. Haré mi trabajo- Dijo el portero- Pero si perdemos, ustedes dos serán hombres muertos- Sin más, Wakabayashi siguió el ejemplo de Tsubasa, dejando el camarín en un silencio total.

Pasaron unos minutos, y les anunciaron que debían estar en el campo de juego nuevamente. Taro tomó la banda de capitán y pensó rápidamente en una solución

-Hikaru: Necesitamos de ti. Has liderado al Furano con el mejor de los éxitos. Por favor, guíanos ésta vez hacia la victoria. Te lo pido, por favor- Suplicó Taro, presentándole la banda de capitán.

-¡No!- Dijo el águila salvaje del norte- ¡Quiero verte en la cancha! ¡Quiero ver de qué estás hecho!

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _*Nuevamente ambos equipos están en la cancha y para la gran sorpresa de todos, Tsubasa Ozora no es quién lleva la banda de capitán ¡ES TARO MISAKI QUIÉN SE ENCUENTRA LIDERANDO LA ESCUADRA JAPONESA! ¿Qué habrá pasado en los camarines?*_

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Tsubasa?- Le preguntó Miguel a Taro cuando éste pasó por su lado- ¿Por qué no lleva su banda de capitán?

-No me preguntes. No fue mi opción- Respondió Misaki resignado

-Ten cuidado- Le aconsejó el español- Quién lleva éste gran peso debe ser merecedor de él, de lo contrario solo ganará una gran vergüenza.

Taro enmarcó el entrecejo y le dio la espalda a su rival, mientras se ubicaba a un costado de Tsubasa, para empezar el segundo tiempo.

 _*¡La segunda mitad de éste increíble encuentro está a punto de empezar! Japón se ve tenso, pero al mismo tiempo enfocado en lo que debe hacer ¡Y MÁS LE VALE, PUES LLEVAN UNA DESVENTAJA DE DOS GOLES!_

 _¡EL ÁRBITRO TOCA EL SILBATO Y EMPIEZA EL JUEGO!_

 _Tsubasa le pasa el balón a Misaki, Misaki se lo pasa a Misugi, éste a su vez a Matsuyama, quién se libró de un poderoso ataque por parte del equipo español. Japón avanza al menos tres metros. Misugi se abre camino hacia la derecha y recibe el balón, Tsubasa, quién está en el área de penales lo reclama, pero la defensa española lo detiene y atacan al número 10 del equipo japonés. Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo éste lanza el balón a Misaki, quién lo recibe, dejando atrás a su compañero, quién sigue sin poder levantarse. El número 11 del equipo japonés se abre paso y está en una maravillosa posición de gol*_

-TIRA YA- Le gritó Kojiro a Taro, quién estaba preparándose para anotar

"No puedo fallar" Se dijo una y otra vez el número 11 mientras pateaba el balón

 _*MADRE MÍA ES GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ¡AL FIN JAPÓN ANOTÓ EL PRIMER TANTO! TODA LA HINCHADA JAPONESA SE PONE DE PIE, MIENTRAS VITOREA A MISAKI. TODOS ABRAZAN AL NÚMERO 11, menos Tsubasa, quién por una extraña razón sigue en el suelo ¿Se habrá herido? El árbitro va a ver al número 10, pero éste le da señas de que está bien y con dificultad se levanta ¡Por fin Japón ha despertado de la mano de Misaki!*_

-¡Bien hecho! – Gritó Ishizaki- ¡Vamos por el segundo, Capitán!

Taro sonrió ante las palabras de su antiguo amigo del Nankatsu. A pesar de que la banda de capitán le pesaba mucho, sentía que podía hacer un buen trabajo. Quería hacer un buen trabajo por sus compañeros, en especial por Tsubasa, quien lo miraba con algo de resentimiento.

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS**

Un poquitito dramático, lo se! Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado.

Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer ésta locura

(Si pueden y quieren, pueden escribirme un review)

Abrazos y que tengan una maravillosa semana


	4. III: El rival más fuerte

**El Juicio Final**

 **Capítulo III:** El Rival más fuerte

 **(Nankatsu, Japón)**

-Por favor, Tsubasa ¡Levántate!- Decía Sanae una y otra vez, mientras miraba el partido, reposando en el sillón.

-No entiendo nada ¿Por qué Taro es quién lleva la banda de capitán?- Preguntó Yukari, tomando un sorbo de vino- ¡Vamos, chicos! No se desconcentren ¡Tienen que anotar otro gol!

-Lo harán bien… Tsubasa sabe qué hacer. Mi marido no se rendirá tan fácilmente, y Taro mucho menos. Los conozco bien. Sé que ganarán _… Tienen que ganar_

 **(Estadio Nou. España)**

Sabía que Sanae estaba apoyándolo desde el otro lado del mundo. Ella y sus hijos estaban con él ¡No podía rendirse! ¡Él no conocía la palabra derrota, y no la conocería tampoco!

-DETÉNGANLO- Gritó Matsuyama, mientras intentaba quitarle el balón sin éxito a Miguel- NO LO DEJEN ANOTAR

 _*España se lanza a atacar la defensa de Japón, pero la defensa Japonesa es muy fuerte. Llega Tsubasa a Ozora, para hacerse cargo del problema e intenta detener a Miguel a toda costa*_

-Es tu fin, Tsubasa- Le gritó el español mientras pateaba el balón para intentar anotar un gol. Sin embargo, Ozora saltó, y de un cabezazo intentó despejar la portería japonesa.

 _*QUE CABEZAZO DEL NÚMERO 10. LAMENTABLEMTE, EL TIRO DE MIGUEL LO HA DERRIBADO Y AL PARECER SERÁ GOL….*_

-De ninguna manera entrarás- Wakabayashi se lanzó sobre el esférico y logro atraparlo.

Tsubasa estaba cayendo, preparándose mentalmente para el gran golpe que volvería a recibir en su hombro lastimado. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Algo impidió que se lastimara…

 _*Taro Misaki salva a su compañero de caer lastimado sobre el suelo. La hinchada japonesa vitorea al ver a sus dos héroes juntos otra vez en el campo*_

-PONTE DE PIE, TSUBASA- Le pidió Taro, mientras sentía que unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a bajar del cielo. Estaba lloviendo- Llueve… La lluvia siempre te ha traído suerte ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Ponte de pie y ganemos esto!

Sin decir más, Taro subió, junto a sus compañeros hacia la portería del equipo español.

 _*Hyuga tiene el balón. Japón contraataca rápidamente y el balón es entregado a Shingo, quién corre con él a gran velocidad hasta estar en una excelente posición para anotar. Sin embargo, le devuelve el esférico a Hyuga, quién se dispone a disparar… MADRE DE MI VIDA ¡ESO ES! ¡EL ARQUERO ESPAÑOL NO PUEDE CON EL TIRO DEL TIGRE DE HYUGA Y ES ….. GOOOOOOOOOOOL GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE JAPÓN!_

 _La hinchada está de pie, mientras los jugadores japoneses se abrazan entre ellos*_

-ASÍ SE HACE- Gritó Ishizaki, mientras corría por todo el campo- ¡VAMOS POR EL TERCERO, CHICOS!

 _*Nuevamente el esférico está bajo el dominio del dominio Japonés. Rafael intenta detener a Matsuyama, quién le lanza un pase a Hyuga, Hyuga pasa el balón a Shingo. Shingo logra acercar peligrosamente el esférico hacia la portería española*_

-ES TUYO, HYUGA

 _*Hyuga se prepara para volver a destrozar la portería enemiga con su cañonazo del tigre. Sin embargo, el portero despeja el área de un puñetazo… ¡MADRE MÍA! El balón no se fue lejos del área, ha topado con uno de los postes y sigue en juego… ¡No hay nadie para recogerlo! ¿O si?*_

-Es mío- Gritó Tsubasa, mientras se preparaba para anotar. Lo que no notó, es que no era el único que estaba preparado para meter un gol, pues Taro estaba a su lado, dispuesto a patear el balón también. No lo pensó, ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo y el efecto del esférico fue tan confuso para el arquero del equipo rival, que no pudo alcanzarlo…

 _*GOOOOOOOOOOL ¡TERCER GOL PARA LA SELECCIÓN DE JAPÓN! MISAKI Y TSUBASA HAN ANOTADO EL TERCER TANTO A CINCO MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL ENCUENTRO*_

Tsubasa miró a Taro y ambos, como si fuera una película, recordaron sus tiempos en el Nankatsu, cuando se prometieron llegar juntos a la cima…¡Tantos recuerdos juntos! ¡Cuántas anécdotas y sueños de niñez!

-Tsubasa- Taro le habló, sacándose la banda de capitán- Nunca te quitaré lo que es tuyo, amigo. Si he de conseguir algo, lo haré por mis propios méritos y siguiendo mi propio camino.

-Misaki…

-¡Ganemos esto de una vez!- El número 11 le sonrió y Tsubasa le devolvió el gesto, poniéndose la banda de capitán que le pertenecía.

Los dos compañeros, corrieron hacia la portería enemiga. Era como si la pelea del primer tiempo jamás hubiese sucedido. Ambos estaban coordinados nuevamente y volvían a formar la legendaria dupla dorada. Todos estaban con las esperanzas renovadas y se dispusieron a atacar la defensa española, quienes intentaban por todos los medios empatar el partido.

La combinación dorada estaba haciendo de las suyas, todos lo notaban.

-¡ACÁ TIENES, AMIGO!- Taro le pasó el balón a Tsubasa, y éste no lo pensó. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo estaba metiendo el cuarto, y último gol del encuentro.

Todo fue muy confuso. Un montón de personas se les acercó y los abrazaron. Lágrimas, risas y gritos llenaron los sentidos de cada una de las almas que había en el estadio.

-¡LO HICIMOS!- Gritaban todos los jugadores japoneses.

-¡HEMOS LOGRADO GANAR!

Tsubasa y Misaki se abrazaron emocionados y se alejaron un instante de todo el bullicio del estadio, siendo seguidos por Miguel, el capitán de la selección Española, quién los felicitaba por tan increíble encuentro.

-Tsubasa- Empezó a decir el español- Está claro que tú eres el rey en ésta copa. Sin embargo ¿Qué es un rey sin sus caballeros?- Ambos asintieron y sonrieron.

-Misaki- Habló el capitán- Miguel tiene razón

-Tsubasa. Tú siempre has estado por delante de mi. Siempre fuiste mi eterno rival, pero ya me cansé de seguirte. He decidido tomar mi propio camino.

-Siempre has sido el rival más digno que he tenido, Misaki. Hoy fuiste mejor que yo en el campo.

Los tres jugadores se sonrieron y prometieron dar la revancha para otra ocasión.

 **(Nankatsu, Japón)**

-Por fin esto se ha terminado- Suspiró Yukari- A pesar de todo al final ganaron

-Así es- Asintió Sanae agotada. Se habían quedado viendo el partido hasta las seis de la mañana- Pronto estará Tsubasa nuevamente conmigo

-Sanae ¿Por qué no le dijiste nunca nada?... Ya sabes: Que Taro te quería

-Simplemente porque no hay nada que decir

Yukari la miró sorprendida ¿Era posible que "No hubiese nada que decir"? Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que habían pasado Sanae y Taro. No es que ella lo aprobara, pero no encontraba justo que Misaki fuese negado como si nada

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Basta de mentir, mujer! Sé que ese día tu no volviste a casa inmediatamente ¡Di la verdad! ¿Qué hiciste con Taro cuando lo fuiste a buscar?

Sanae abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente bajó la mirada avergonzada ¿Era posible que esa herida volviese a abrirse?

-Yukari- Dijo con firmeza- Estoy esperando a los hijos del rey del fútbol japonés. Estoy cansada porque estuve apoyándolo toda la noche. Te pido por favor que dejes de pensar en estupideces y te centres en la realidad. Es lo mismo que Taro debería hacer. El show de hoy estuvo de más.

Yukari miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca y dejó la casa, mientras Sanae caía rendida en el sillón y no podía evitar recordar unos hermosos pétalos de Sakura cayendo sobre ella y Taro….

 **(Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón)**

-¡MISAKI QUE TIENES!- Tsubasa remeció a su amigo, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo, apretándose el pecho

-¡Llama a Sanae! ¡Llámala ahora! ¡Llámala ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Tsubasa miró extrañado a su amigo, quién estaba actuando de manera irreconocible. Sin embargo, él también estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Así que tomó su celular y llamó inmediatamente a la casa de los Nakasawa. Sin embargo… _**Nadie contestó**_.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

Acá estoy con el tercer capítulo de ésta locura.

En el próximo, sabremos muchas cosas más sobre Taro y Sanae. Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco mucho a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer ésta locura.

También tengo otro fanfic que se llama "Esperar", habla de Matsuyama y sobre los cambios que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

¡Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **#Taro**

 **#Sanae**

 **#Tsubasa**

 **#Drama**

 **#ReviewsParaMi**

 **#MiSueldoEsSuReview**


	5. IV:El Caballero, La Reina y La Mariquita

_**Nankatsu, Primavera 19XX (Cuatro años antes de la Final entre España y Japón)**_

 _Tsubasa Ozora ha estado por tres años en Brazil para convertirse en un jugador profesional._

 _Sanae Nakazawa y Taro Misaki pasan todo el día estudiando juntos para los exámenes._

 _De vez en cuando, el corazón de Taro es un campo de batalla donde dos fuerzas poderosas pelean entre sí: Una le dice que debe seguir sus instintos y tomar a Sanae para él; La otra le dice que debe dejarla ir, pues su mejor amigo la ama y no puede terminar con el amor que tantos años ha durado._

 _Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Nankatsu, una pequeña mariquita está tejiendo pacientemente la red del destino…_

 **Capítulo IV:** "El caballero, la reina y la mariquita"

 **(Nankatsu, Parque Hikarigaoka)**

A Taro Misaki nunca le había costado mucho trabajo estudiar. Es más, era excelente estudiante, todos sus compañeros lo admiraban mucho, y de vez en cuando le pedían ayuda con las materias, y él, siempre con una sonrisa apoyaba a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Ishiro Misaki, no podía haber pedido hijo mejor. Taro siempre lo seguía y apoyaba con su carrera de artista. Era muy aplicado con los quehaceres de la casa y también lo alentaba a seguir adelante. A veces, el hombre sentía que estaba poniendo sobre los hombros del muchacho una carga demasiado pesada, pero Taro nunca se quejó, siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuese para que su pequeña familia monoparental saliese adelante. Fue así como Ishiro, en un intento de devolverle la mano a su hijo, decidió volver a Nankatsu, donde Taro había hecho grandes amigos y podía jugar el fútbol libremente.

Ese día, el joven capitán del Nankatsu estaba con su padre en el Parque Hikarigaoka, respirando la agradable atmósfera de los primeros días de la primavera. Ishiro Misaki había llevado su atril y sus óleos, pues necesitaba urgentemente disipar su nostalgia de alguna manera.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres pintar los árboles de sakura otra vez este año, papá?- Le preguntó Taro a su padre, mirándolo con poca confianza-Sabes que eso no te hace bien.

El hombre suspiró cansado, pues su hijo tenía razón.

Los árboles de sakura lo ponían nostálgico. Le recordaban a la mujer que perdió por culpa de su ego y del alcohol.

-Lo sé, Taro- Musitó, trazando las primeras pinceladas al lienzo- Pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito desahogar ésta nostalgia de alguna manera.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, rendido, mientras se disponía a leer un libro. Sin embargo, una chica (Quién parecía estar buscando algo) lo obligó a dejar el libro de lado

-¡Sanae!- La llamó sonriendo.

La joven respondió al llamado y lo miró sorprendida. Finalmente sonrió

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- Le preguntó el chico, acercándose a ella.

-No te lo diré- Respondió la muchacha sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza- Te reirás de mí.

Taro sonrió, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Apuesto a que estás buscando la primera mariquita! ¿No es así? ¡Yo también! Siempre la busco en ésta época del año-Exclamó entusiasmado- Yo también quiero que se me cumpla un deseo

Sanae sonrió y Taro sintió como unas estúpidas mariposas entraban a su estómago

" _Es la mujer de tu amigo"_

" _¡Pero la quieres!"_

" _Pero Tsubasa es mi amigo… es mi mejor amigo junto con el balón"_

" _¿Acaso eres gay?"_

" _¡No! Pero no puedo tomar a Sanae para mi"_

" _¿Acaso no has sentido placer al pensar en ella desnuda y en tu cama?"_

" _ **BASTA"**_

-¡Ya bas…!

-¡DEMONIOS! Es muy tarde- Sanae interrumpió la frase que Taro le estaba diciendo a su conciencia en voz alta. Lo que fue bastante bueno, pues no quería quedar como loco frente a la niña de sus sueños- Tengo que correr, Taro. Mi mamá espera que la ayude a cocinar ¡Si quieres buscamos a la mariquita juntos más tarde!- Le propuso. Taro sintió que se le inflaba el pecho de alegría

-Si quieres te llevo ¡Estoy manejando mi bicicleta!

La muchacha asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta su pequeño medio de transporte. Taro se subió sobre la bicicleta y ayudó a la chica a instalarse. Instintivamente, ella lo rodeó con los brazos para sentirse más segura, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que ese contacto iba a ocasionar…

Hacía muchas semanas había algo que estaba cambiando entre ella y el capitán del Nankatsu. A pesar de que Tsubasa le escribía al menos una vez por mes, había algo que no podía evitar sentir por el mejor amigo de su novio.

Ishiro observó a su hijo con Sanae con nostalgia. Retuvo esa imagen en su memoria, arrancó la hoja con la que estaba empezando a trabajar y retomó su trabajo.

-¿Cómo es el juego de los aviones?-Preguntó Taro, observando un avión en el cielo mientras pedaleaba, con los frágiles brazos de Sanae en su cintura

-Significa que hay alguien que piensa en ti

-¿En serio?

-Así es: ¡ _Alguien que_ _te quiere mucho_ está pensando en ti, Misaki!

 _ **Y no era mentira…**_

A más de 600 metros de altura, una muchacha de cabello castaño y tez clara estaba pensando en un joven gentil, amante del fútbol y capitán del equipo del Nankatsu…

-Taro…- Susurró Azumi Hayakawa

 _ **Damas y caballeros, en un corto periodo de tiempo estaremos llegando al Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Narita. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones. Pronto aterrizaremos. Gracias.**_

La muchacha acariciaba algo en su mano, era un botón… tal vez lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento…

 **Flash Back.**

 **Paris** ( _Tres años antes_ )

-Ya sabes cómo es todo, Azumi. Siempre es lo mismo con mi padre: Ir y volver por algunos días o meses, dejar todo atrás y empezar otra vez desde cero… "Adiós" es por lejos la palabra más repetida de mi vocabulario, pero nunca había sido tan difícil como ahora… Y todo gracias a ti.

La joven asintió, emocionada. Sin embargo, no lloraría… No quería darle esa imagen triste al chico que hacía latir tan fuerte su corazón.

-¿Sabías Taro que las camelias son las flores de la espera?- Preguntó la muchacha, mientras sacaba una hermosa flor (Camelia) de un árbol y se la obsequiaba al muchacho- No se como habrán sido tus antiguas experiencias, pero mi corazón desde hoy será una camelia inmortal para ti. Te esperaré lo que tenga que esperar

Taro tomó la flor e inmediatamente se arrancó el segundo botón de la chaqueta del uniforme

-Toma: te ofrezco el "Daini batan", el segundo botón. Es el más cercano al corazón… ¡Y si…! Me estoy confesando. Ésta es mi confesión, Azumi…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Finalmente en Japón!- Suspiró Azumi aliviada por el final del viaje- Mañana iré a ver a Taro ¡Le daré una sorpresa que no olvidará!

Mientras tanto, en el parque Hikarigaoka, Taro Misaki esperaba pacientemente a Sanae Nakazawa. Ambos buscarían juntos la primera mariquita de la primavera.

-Lo siento ¡Me retrasé!- Se disculpó la chica, que acababa de llegar al encuentro del capitán del Nankatsu

-¡Vamos!- La animó Taro- ¡Veamos quién es el más afortunado!

Hacía muchos meses que los dos jóvenes compartían momentos juntos. Siempre estudiaban para los exámenes y no era extraño verlos en la biblioteca todo el tiempo. Caminar uno junto al otro era una actividad tan común para ellos, que cuando estaban separados todo se hacía incómodo. Podían estar todo el rato en silencio, sin embargo no les molestaba. Ambos habían aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, y sin querer se habían hecho inseparables…

-¡JA! ¡Gané!- Sonrió Sanae triunfante, sosteniendo entre sus manos a la primera mariquita. Era un bichito pequeño, rojo con pintitas negras. La chica cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo…

-¿A ver?- Taro, en un arrebato, tomó la mano donde estaba la Mariquita y de pronto, la atmósfera cambió. Podía escuchar el coro aleluya, la hinchada de pie haciendo la ola y a sus compañeros vitoreándolo… Su corazón latía a mil por hora ¡Estaba tomando la mano de Sanae! Era un contacto cálido, adictivo…No solo quería tocar su mano, quería tocar más

-¡Tengo que irme!- La chica separó sus manos- ¡Te veré mañana en la biblioteca!

Taro no alcanzó a decir nada…

¿Qué tenía para decir?

-¡Dios! Soy un desorden- Musitó frustrado.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

 **Me han alegrado, pues creí que nadie estaba leyendo esto y la verdad es que ahora con más ganas escribiré.**

 **Soy una aficionada a la escritura, y en éstos momentos, escribir se ha convertido en un hobby maravilloso.**

 **Muchas gracias especialmente a:**

 **Señor o señorita #:** Gracias por tus consejos… veré si puedo tomar algunos ¡Abrazotes y gracias por tu tiempo!

 **Miel:** Jajajaj ¿Crees que los bebés son de Taro?... Mmmm ¡Déjame decirte que NO! ¡No son de Taro! Taro hace muchas cosas más adelante, pero no las suficientes como para dejar a Sanae embarazada ¡Créeme! Acá te das cuenta de que Sanae no siempre ha sido así de orgullosa y soberbia. La razón del cambio se verá más adelante

 **Princesa Lirio:** Awww ¡Que dulce! Bueno ¡Acá está el cuarto capítulo! ¡Disfrútalo!

 **Mhialove02:** Tus deseos son órdenes ¡Acá hay algo de Taro y Sanae! ¡Y seguirá el flash back en el próximo capítulo!

 **Sanae:** ¡Disfruta del capítulo! Acá sabes más de Taro y Sanae

 **Guest:** Acá está el cuarto capítulo. Si… la verdad es que haré sufrir un poquitito más a Taro

 **Akanechan80:** Un poquitito de drama nunca viene mal ¿Verdad? Veremos si algunos podrán aguantar el drama que se viene en los próximos capítulos.

 **¡POR FAVOR!**

 **Si es que escriben un Review, me gustaría por favor que se identificaran con un Nick o algo para poder agradecer o responder algunas preguntas o comentarios que siempre suelen aparecer en éstos.**

 **Abrazotes y nos vemos!**

 **#Taro**

 **#Sanae**

 **#Tsubasa**

 **#Azumi**

 **#Drama**

 **#ReviewsParaMi**

 **#MiSueldoEsSuReview**


End file.
